Fever
by AliceRex
Summary: May be AU. Various pairings. Collection of dreams, fantasies and dominating desires. ChapTwo: NARUHINA-Buttons
1. just because

First of all, I would like to thank the people who mind to read this story or have just stumbled upon it. :)

Bits: _Fever_ is a collection of oneshots that portray my _dreams_, _fantasies_ and _**dominating desires**_. Which _may_ be all _**evil**_. (but not all of the situations here are included in my, well, _wants_ and all) I would also be making illustrations for the 'shots. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**FEVER **(W.T.F.) _by AliceRex  
_chapter one—just because

.

Of course, Tenten knew that thinking nonsense would only waste her time, but _wasting_ her time was the _only_ beneficial thing to do, in most cases of her life, to be put clearly.

Tenten would sometimes wonder, during the few minutes of roaming inside her mind before shutting her eyes and going to sleep, what would happen to the world if the distant and cold yet beautiful Neji would have been someone different?

She knew Neji wouldn't be Neji if he was a different person. But clearly to her, this would probably result in her laughing her head off by the minute.

So…what _would_ be Neji like if he was another person? Someone totally different, not even reaching halfway to Neji's wavelength.

Like Lee, perhaps.

Now, _that_ would be interesting. Neji, running around and shouting about the magical wonders of discovering the youth within the naive souls of humankind, smiling and waving his arms around like a lunatic; that image made her snicker.

…_Although_ it was funny, Neji being Lee is also partly terrible. The outcome of Neji wearing clad, _GREEN_ spandex would either totally ruin the whole world, set war in Heaven or make Hell freeze. Just registering the vision into her mind made her puke…out of insanity.

But again…it would be good, for a change. Life would be undoubtedly entertaining with that. Without the spandex, of course.

"Tenten—"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I wasn't going to sa—"

"Okay, okay I admit, I stole two bags of assorted lollipop from—"

"…_say what_?"

"…Crap…"

To her, Neji couldn't only be a source of entertainment. He was a magical creature.

Like a pony. With long, sleek dark hair.

"You did _what_, Tenten?"

She cringed. "I stole two bags of lollipop from your bag which was supposed to be Hinata and Hanabi's but I couldn't resist it since, well, _we don't have any edible food now_?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying it's _my_ fault?" His lips formed a critical straight line. "I only take care of the expenses here, so don't blame me,"

"You could've at least, you know," Tenten almost pouted, but bit her lip in reluctance. "Manage the groceries? Fill the stock?"

"You could've just told me that you really couldn't control yourself from sweets, you know?" Neji sat on the couch and opened the first page of a book. "It would've been easier to deal with."

Tenten found it irritating to ignore his last comment, but the new factor in which she noticed was slightly on loose and could be tempting to a child.

Neji's long, unkempt hair that still seemed deliciously shiny and silky caught her focus. Oh how much did she wanted to touch every dark strand of it, she didn't know. That should be mine, she thought, as it was too feminine and gracious for it to belong to a male.

No problem, she concluded. That made him look…tempting. For a girl in her adolescence.

She giggled suddenly.

…there could've been a better reaction…right?

Tenten felt his burning gaze on her. Oh, crap, why did she feel like running away? "Did you just giggle?" Oh, now he's asking, she muttered mentally, cursing herself. Tenten couldn't answer while Neji's precise glare fixed on her. She felt like being burned to crisps and blown into the wind while he did that.

Clearly, she loved it but again disliked it, with justification.

"Tenten."

Start of the fight.

"Yes?"

"You giggled?"

"Yes, why?"

The best way to rival a question is to answerasking it.

"…Why'd you giggle?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's disturbing. And it's the first time I heard you giggle, so probably, it's awkward." He spat the words out blatantly, his gaze shifting from Tenten to the book he held.

Tenten sighed a bit, realizing and expecting that Neji wouldn't question more.

And yet again, she had a wrong guess.

"Why did you giggle?"

"Why do you keep on asking?"

"I want to know, obviously."

"It's classified information, so stop asking."

His brows furrowed, his jaw dropped a bit. "Exactly, _how_ can the reason behind _giggling_ be considered as _classified information_?" Tenten leaned back against the chair and sighed.

"Just because." She muttered for him to hear, lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just because?"

"Meaning, I don't know either."

Silence engulfed Tenten's hearing. It was long before Tenten noticed the faint grin that formed on Neji's lips. "When did you realize?"

"Uh, just fifty seconds ago."

And Tenten did believe that Neji was incredible. In so many ways, he affected her every thought, word, and action. And he seemed so unprepared. She believed that in so many wonders.

So did he, too. And Tenten would never expect that.

* * *

So much for the first chapter. Oh well. Review please? :) You can make a Pairquest (pairing-request)by reviewing. Thanks for reading._  
_ _~alice_


	2. NARUHINA PQ: buttons

This was supposed to be the third chapter, but seeing as it was easier to write, I published it first. Still working on the originally planned second installment. This is the first pairquest I've received and _also_ the first review; thank you very much, **The Hunter of Artemis**!

**FEVER **(W.T.F.) _by AliceRex_  
chapter two—NARUHINA: Buttons

Pairquest by **The Hunter of Artemis**

.**  
**

Gritting his teeth, Naruto slammed his hand on his desk, letting the papers fly away.

Naruto had been awkwardly busy for the past weeks in work, but as Namikaze-san's son and as an Uzumaki, he must be used to the hectic, time-eating flashes. Actually, he really was. He would normally worked smoothly and was in complete focus on his actions and decisions.

But the awkward thing was there. He couldn't concentrate. Something else was bugging him, and as he knew himself, it wasn't supposed to.

He sighed and thought, resting his tired back against the chair. It was probably someone who was causing his current distractions.

Maybe, his secretary.

Hinata.

"_Dam_nit…" Naruto muttered low hoarsely and had his hand on his flushed tomato face. He could still remember what happened…

.

.

Lee had just reported that a puppy had just entered the building for an unknown reason. Naruto thought that it could possibly be Inuzuka…but wasn't his pet a full-grown adult dog?

Naruto wasn't angry upon receiving the news, nevertheless. All he knew that he had to do was talk to whoever owned the pup—probably it was an employee, he couldn't tell—and go back to work.

He arrived on the groundfloor and could see everybody in a commotion. He stood tall, and walked with his admirable long legs to the crowded place. Lee turned, shouting, "Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, _yeah_. I'm 'ere!" He made his pace quicker. "Where's the, um, dog?"

"Right here with Hyuuga-san."

Naruto blinked. "Neji…?" He imagined the tough guy bringing a pet along to work.

He grinned and laughed, suddenly.

"That's the most hilarious thing you have told me, Lee!" He remarked, his face red from all the gasps and laughs. Lee couldn't quite get what was happening to the proud owner of a magazine company.

Recovering, the blonde excused himself in the crowd, who all went to the side for him to pass.

"Ah, Naruto-san—"

"Uzumaki-san! There's…"

There was indeed the dog, _the puppy_, now in a cage with its head stuffed in a corner, probably asleep. The floor was wet with water, and next to the cage sat a very soaked, thin-clothed Hinata.

Naruto's interpretation of _Hyuuga-san_ apparently was wrong. It was Hinata after all, but her situation bothered him completely…

The raven-haired woman sat on the wet floor, sighing. Her black neat skirt was wet in some parts. Her black heels were lying against the dog's cage, so she had her bare feet on the cold floor. Her upper part distubred him most. It was all wet, making it see-through.

Black lace, huh?

"A…H-Hinata-s-san…?" He was kneeling now, flushed, staring at Hinata.

And that was when he noticed her cleavage sprouting out for his view and it hit him like a bullet.

.

.

He never was to forget that. _Ever_.

Besides getting all excited because of the lovely view and all, he still couldn't get over the fact that he blushed so much that day.

It wasn't a problem, actually. Just distracted him is all. The wet white shirt, the black lace bra and…

…He could still remember how he imagined the soft curvy shape of her…

"Naruto, Naruto!" He slapped his totally red face. He stood abruptly when he heard two sharp knocks. Retaining his composure, he stared at the scattered papers on the floor and picked them up, placing them on his desk before quickly saying, "Come in."

"Uzumaki-san," Hinata's soft, light voice scurried smoothly like honey through Naruto's ears. He found himself staring at her again, who bowed suddenly. He shook himself off dazing. "Hinata-chan, it's break time anyway," He glanced at the clock to make sure if it was twelve noon, and if he was correct.

_11:25. _Close enough, he told himself.

"Well, almost…It's only thirty-five minutes before the actual break time like I said…Darn! Um," He stuttered, and occassionally glanced between his papers and Hinata, who was patiently waiting for him to say it properly. "W-what I mean is that it's only the two of us here and work's almost done, so you can call me Naruto." He huffed, finishing his heavily-prepared sentence.

Hinata nodded and gave a curt smile. "Ah, Naruto-kun," She repeated her greeting. Naruto sat down and gestured for her to do the same.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Naruto snorted. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well," She spoke firmly, her face contorting into a very serious expression. "By observing the awkwardness of the way you have acted recently…"

"O-oh…" He grinned sheepishly as though he was still a young, carefree child. "You…knew that…huh?"

"Everybody, apparently," Hinata kind of smiled at Naruto's extremely distorted expression, a late signature face he always made. "They all know it."

"…It's that obvious…" He sulked at his behavior. And there he thought that he was doing a good job in not being affected by what happened.

Hinata giggled. Naruto's head perked up.

_Cute._

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn._ Hinata, smiling, proceeded. "So, are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've just been kinda distracted lately so it's been hard to work."

"May I know what's bugging you?"

He flinched. If he said yes, he was doomed. And dead. If he said no, it'll hurt her feelings. _She'll think I rejected her help,_ Naruto thought. _Daaaaaamn. What am I gonna do?_

"Uh-um…It's, um, I—"

"It's fine if you don't wanna tell it."

Heck.

_I hate myself_.

He sat there, flushed and quiet, maybe waiting for her to speak. Hinata blinked, then smiled. "So you're okay…?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no problem."

"Is that all you came for?"

Hinata was about to speak, but halted when Naruto asked her that. She shyly nodded, not knowing if she should make up another reason for coming here.

They both sat on their chairs silently.

Naruto glanced at the clock. _11:32_. God, time was slow.

And he was progressing slower, to his misfortune.

He was staring at her again. He noticed the two first buttons of her red shirt were…unbuttoned. It helped him see more than enough of what was for him to only see.

He couldn't help but admire her.

"Your…buttons—"

Hinata suddenly blurted out. "Oh, Buttons? Yes, she's a Shih Tzu. She was a gift from Neji-nii."

Buttons. The dog…?

"O-oh. She's, um, adorable."

"Very."

"Yes."

Silence yet again. So tedious.

"How did you know her name…?"

"Un."

.

It's a rather cute chapter, ne? :) I made progress! Yay!  
Reviews, reviews, reviews! I have two slots for pairquests! (Strictly no lemon, LOL) Please do suggest a theme. ^^ Light yaoi/yuri please…though not now. D: Anyways, thanks for reading!  
_~alice_


End file.
